Toxicity
by KillerAkuma
Summary: (VillainDeku) He didn't mean to. It was an accident... An accident that decided his future...
1. Chapter 1

**Toxicity**

**Chapter One**

* * *

He couldn't remember what happened, all he remember was feeling as if he was drowning. Gasping for breath like a thirst he couldn't quench, clawing at his throat as if more openings would allow easier passage of oxygen. Though as he withered and writhed on the cold ground, he didn't notice a glowing green cloud releasing from his mouth, curling and licking at the air as nails dug harsher into a pale throat, blood gathering under each harsh scratch.

Was he dying?

No, he couldn't! He was going to become a hero! He was going to best All Might!

As his own blood coated his thin fingers, relief rushed over his form as if he had suddenly emerged from the depths of the ocean gasping for breath. His hands trembled as he removed them from his throat, crimson as thick as paint had coated his fingers as his emerald eyes widened in horror. His trembling hands pressed to his throat as he looked around the alleyway he had stumbled into, slowly pushing himself to his feet as he kept his head down and ran home.

The dark sky was faintly decorated with white dots that glowed dimly as he opened the front door to his house quietly, breathing heavily as he trudged to the bathroom. Grabbing a cloth and wetting it as he wiped his hands and cleaned away the drying blood on his throat and clothing. A pain shot through his chest as he unknowingly held his breath, brows scrunched together as he shakily breathed in. His eyes fluttered open, having not realised that he had closed them, emerald eyes meeting his own in the mirror as he marveled at the faint wisps of green escaping his lips.

Momentarily forgetting to clean his throat as his fingers gently touched his lips, the wisps curling around his fingers before disappearing. He had a quirk. He wasn't useless. He could be a hero.

His chest fluttered with hope as he quickly rummaged around in the bathroom draws for bandage before wrapping them securely around his throat. He had to tell Kacchan, maybe he wouldn't think so little of him now. Maybe everyone wouldn't think so little of him. He could do this, he could prove everyone wrong.

That he's not a quirkless dreamer.

He packed up the items he got out and went to his room, quietly shutting the door he stripped down and changed into a loose shirt and boxers. Sliding under the covers of his bed as the posters, figurines and other All Might related items scattered around the room, inspired him with a greater spark that fueled his hope for becoming a hero. His eyelids grew heavy and fluttered shut, clutching onto his pillow as he let himself succumb to unconsciousness.

He woke to the blaring of an alarm in his ear as he begrudgingly sat up and turned off the alarm, rubbing his eye as a yawn parted his lips. He flicked off his covers, stretching his arms above his head and hearing a satisfying pop from his joints. He pushed himself to his feet as he let his feet drag him to the bathroom for a quick shower before school, though he'd probably need one later that day.

After showering, Izuku dried his hair and quickly dressed in his school uniform, packing his bag before running down the steps and out the door, waving to his mother as he began his trek to school. On the way there his fingers gently brushed over the bandages around his throat, stomach twisting in uneasiness that he shrugged it off as he steps through the school gates. His gaze stuck to the ground as he hurried to class, sitting in his seat as he rests his arms on the dirty desk, head on his arms as he watched as other's chatted to their friends.

Friends. Friend.

He hadn't had one in a long time.

How many years had it been?

It didn't matter.

He flinched as he was hit in the head as a boy walked past, laughing with his friends as the bell rang. The teacher came into the room as he droned on about something and he couldn't focus on the words that were being spouted as he heard the faint whispers of his classmates.

_'Why's the quirkless got bandages on his neck?'_

_'Maybe he tried to slit his throat open.'_

_'Or he was attacked. Stupid helpless freak.'_

_'Na, he probably did it to himself.'_

_'He should've done a better job if he was trying to kill himself.'_

Their voices just echoed in his head like a screaming child's wails. The air was becoming thin as he struggled to breath in the oxygen he so desperately craved, he was going under again. The air around him had become water, filling his lungs as his chest burned like acid bubbling beneath the skin. His fingers twitched as they reached towards his throat like a hand was firmly clasped around his slender neck and that he had to claw it away.

A green mist began to pour from his mouth like fog as it spread rapidly like smoke from a roaring fire. His eyes were scrunched tightly together as he heard choking, unsure if it was his own or not. Tears began to roll down his cheeks like a river as the burn was replaced with an uncomfortable pressure as if he had rocks sitting on his chest. He gasped for air, his lungs relishing in the free flow as he cracked open emerald eyes only for them to widen in horror.

Bodies.

They were littered across the classroom hidden in a green mist that steadily flowed from his mouth. His entire body trembled as he pushed himself from his desk, backing away from the limp figures as he stumbled on the bodies of his classmates. Their chests still, not a sound or twitch could be seen from their forms.

They were dead.

He stumbled to the ground as he tripped on a body, choking on sobs that began to pour from his mouth. He quickly scrambled back to his feet as he ran. He ran knowing that what he had done could never be forgiven. Could never redeem himself. Could never give him the chance for him to be a hero.

He didn't know where he was going until he tripped and stumbled into a damp dark alleyway that hid the suns rays. His legs and chest burned as tears still flowed freely as he didn't bother with getting up. The trash and broken bottles that lay scattered caused very little discomfort to him as he let his agony and despair warp the air around him.

Choking on his sobs as he pushed himself into a sitting position, hands covering his mouth as small wisps of green curled through his fingers. The faint taps of shoes went unnoticed by the green haired boy as a hand rest on his shoulder, a smooth voice sending a shiver down his spine, "Now... Why does a child such as yourself weep?"

Hiccups tore through the boy's sore throat as he rubbed his reddened eyes, glancing up at the figure bathed in shadows with curiosity that was underlined with fear. Hands still firmly clasped around his mouth as he sniffled, his voice raspy and quiet, "I-I.. I did something b-bad... I didn't m-m-mean to."

"Now, what might a boy like you have done, hmm?" The figure was intrigued by the boy on the ground, he crouched down to be on the same level as the boy scooted away from him. His small figure curling into himself as he let his hands fall from his mouth, the green wisps curled and licked at the air like smoke as bit into his lip, "I... I... I breathed... and they stopped..."

A chuckle broke the silence that had settled over the two, emerald eyes looking at the other with confusion as his head tilted to the side. The figure held a black-gloved hand, his deep voice soothing him as he moved closer, "So? Did they ever treat you badly? If so, didn't they deserve it? Didn't they deserve to suffer? To die?"

Izuku's eyes widened, his thoughts racing through his head as he stared at the hand that was outstretched. Did they deserve what they got? They had bullied, beaten and broke him countless times and just because he was weak. He's not weak. If he were weak they would have been able to prevent their own downfall. His hands clenched into fists as these thoughts continued to race through him until he came to a conclusion.

They deserved it.

They wanted him to stop breathing, to die, so it was only fitting they did.

They deserved that fate.

His slender fingers uncurled as he reached towards the hand, hesitating slightly before grasping it. No one helped him, no one believed in him and no one cared for him. He was already dead to them before he was able to mumble a simple 'hello'.

Just because he was supposedly quirkless.

No one will treat him like that, again.

He'll show all of them.

Every last person will know him.

They won't doubt him ever again.

As the man helped him to his feet, a dark purple shroud appeared behind him, twisting in a spiral of black and purple. Two golden eyes piercing the darkness as they narrowed slightly at the sight of him, judging him as they disappeared and the taller figure gently tugged him towards the abyss.

They emerge on the other side of the warp gate to see a dimly lit bar, a figure cloaked in the same purple and black mist stood behind the bar cleaning a glass.

Izuku looked towards the figure next to him as his hand fell back to his side, the hood on the other falling to reveal pale blue tainted hair and red eyes that had dark bag beneath them. The figure gave an unsettling smile as he placed a hand on his chest, his voice changing to become airy and raspy, "I'm Shigaraki and that's Kurogiri."

"M-Midoriya... Midoriya Izuku." His voice trembled slightly as he took a step back, mostly due to the green mist thickening as it fell from his lips. Shigaraki chuckled as he leaned on the bar, tapping two fingers on the stool next to him for Izuku to sit down. The boy hesitantly climbed onto the chair with a little bit of difficulty because he was short, sighing only to cover his mouth quickly as a cloud was released into the air.

"Shigaraki, I don't doubt you but why is he here?" The purple mist figure sat the glass he was cleaning down, his eyes narrowing as he leaned on the bar, looming over Izuku.

"Well… I thought he could be useful… He also just accidentally wiped out his entire class. I thought we could teach him to hide in the shadows and let him create a name from himself in the world we live in." Shigaraki scratched at his throat as he spoke, Midoriya subconsciously rubbed at his own bandaged throat as he watched the two converse, "However, the choice is up to Midoriya. So what do you say, wanna join the League of Villains?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Toxicity**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

A thin figure clothed in a dark green hoodie strode amongst the crowd, hood casting a shadow over his eyes as a black mask covered his mouth, ivory hands reaching into their pockets, digging around until they grasped something small. They pulled out a lollipop that was the same blue as the sky, slipping the mask down as the sucker was placed in their mouth, wisps of green faintly escaping rosy lips. A buzzing in the person's back pocket made the figure lazily reach into his back pocket, placing the phone at his ear, mumbling softly, "Yes... Understood, I'll come back now."

With a faint tap of his thumb, the call ended, turning on his heel as entered a dark alley and removed his hood, messy green hair sprung up as emerald eyes glowed softly in the dim light a purple mist swirled in front of him. Taking causal steps into the portal as the teen slouched forward, spitting the stick of the sucker to the ground before fully entering the portal. Upon arriving on the other side, the teen looked towards the two other figures, "Shigaraki? Kurogiri? Why'd you call me back? Did you need something?"

A computer screen lit up as a deep voice resonated from the speakers, "Midoriya Izuku aka. Green Mist, it is a pleasure finally meeting you. I am All for One. In your absence, we had been discussing a plan that you alone could achieve, however, it would mean going undercover. You see, you're going to be attending U.A and you'll be transferring into the Hero course. Shigaraki has informed me of your ability to take detailed notes on people and you will be doing this for the upcoming heroes in the class. You'll have a total of a month to gather as much information as you can before we initiate the next plan. Although, that is yet to be discussed."

Izuku just inclined his head, humming softly in agreement as he ran a hand through his hair. Eyes darkening as a smirk slipped across his pale lips, "Would you also want me to gather possible candidates to obtain for our cause? And, am I using my given name or another?"

"You can still use your given name and if there is any that may be swayed you may list them and their quirks. Now, I must be leaving, farewell." The audio cut off and a faint static sound was left to float in the air as the laptop was shut. The sound cutting off as Izuku pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie, faint scars decorating the ivory skin as he hummed, "Well... Looks like I have to adopt an innocent personality, an old personality."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he noticed the grey clothes that were neatly folded on the bar's counter, running his fingers over the material as he grinned deviously, "This will be fun~"

He collected the clothes in his arms as he made his way through the bar, going up a small flight of stairs as he pushed the end room door open, a small bedroom that smelt heavily of smoke met his nose as the door was opened. He placed the stack of clothes on his messy desk, papers covering it as he let his green gaze travel around the dark room before heading to the little bathroom that was attached to his room and the one over. The light storm grey tiles were outlined with a black as the entire bathroom was a monochromatic colour scheme, the only real hint of colour was the purple towels that hung on the rack next to the shower.

He tugged at his hoodie, removing it from his thin form as he dropped it to the floor, emerald eyes looking himself in the mirror as he noticed many changes of the past two years. Due to all the training, he went through, his muscle mass had gone up although, with a low amount of food consumed made him really lean. Red, purple and creamy coloured marks decorated his ivory skin from battles, training, and mistakes. His eyes constantly had a faint dark shadow beneath them due to a lack of sleep and a few piercing were in his ears. His dark green curly hair was a majority of the time knotted or sometimes combed back and brushed neatly, depending on whether he was bothered to do anything with it.

He sighed as he finished stripping off and let the warm water coax his tense muscles, thin fingers running through green hair as he washed himself down before grabbing one of the purple towels to dry himself off with. The softness of the towel sensitive against the still healing wounds that were on his back from falling into the glass from a broken window. Ruffling his wet locks as he dressed into grey sweatpants and a baggy black shirt, the window in his room showing the orange rays of the sun as it began to set. A sigh left his lips as he slumped onto his bed, staring the ceiling as he felt water droplets run down his face from his hair. His eyes drooped as he let himself fall into the dark abyss known as sleep.

He awoke to the sun's rays seeping through his window, a groan leaving his lips as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, setting his feet onto the cold floor with a hiss. Trudging over to his desk as he slipped into his new uniform, it hanging slightly off his thin form as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it with little effort. Clipping his black hooped earing in as he began his morning routine of brushing his teeth, packing his green backpack with some empty writing books and a black small box that he'd need during training and a packed lunch from Kurogiri. With that, he slipped on his red sneakers, black medical mask and began his mission with a grin on his rosy lips.

. . . . .

The gates of UA loomed over him, casting a shadow as dark as night over him as he blinked slowly and marveled at the looks of the school as he slowly treks into the quiet school, the bell had already rung a few minutes before he had arrived. His emerald eyes looked everywhere as he made his way to the main office, knocking on the door as he tapped his foot softly on the ground. The door creaked open to reveal a small mouse-dog-bear-thing in a suit, he must be the principal. The creatures soft voice startled me out of my daze as he smiled welcomingly, "Oh, hello. You must be the new student, Midoriya Izuku. I'll show you to your classroom and this is your schedule."

He was handed a piece of paper with a timetable on it of his classes as he followed the small creature through the hallways, narrowing his eyes at the creature in a wary manner before he stopped in front of a large door, knocking on it before sliding it open, "Pardon my intrusion Aizawa, this is the new student..."

Izuku rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room, many eyes meeting his as he gave a slight wave before he stuffed his hands into his school pants pockets as he gave an awkward smile, though it couldn't be seen due to the mask. He shuffled his feet on the spot as the teacher, Aizawa told him to sit in the chair in the back corner next to the window. He quickly made it to his seat, getting out a simple notebook and pen as lesson went on.

The bell for lunch finally rung out as he packed up his things, freezing when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over to see a girl with a round face, brown hair cut in a bob as her big brown eyes sparkled with joy, "Hello, I'm Uraraka Ochaco. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends."

Izuku blinked with surprise filling his emerald eyes as he gave her a shaky smile, his voice soft, "I would like that and I'm Midoriya Izuku, a pleasure to meet you, Uraraka."

Uraraka's already pink tinted cheeks darkened a little as she jumped with joy, gently tugging on Izuku's sleeve towards the cafeteria. Izuku eyes squinted slightly to show he was smiling as he held onto his lunch tightly, not wanting to drop what Kurogiri cooked him, and he was an amazing cook. She stopped in front of a table with only one other figure, his eyes and posture told Izuku that he was intense and didn't understand the word chill. He noticed Uraraka and motioned for her to sit next to him while Izuku sat by himself on the other side of the table.

He placed the small container of food on the table, slowing down his breathing as he pulled down the mask and placed food in his mouth, trying not to gas everyone with his quirk. He still has trouble with other people around so he made thick cloth that prevented the gases from leaking through in large amounts. Though it does make eating with other's difficult because he nearly has to stop breathing all together to eat and so he normally ate by himself or far away from Kurogiri and Shigaraki.

His eyes drifted around the room, laughter and absent-minded chatter filled the room, his lips twitching into a frown slightly as he finished eating and pulled the mask back up. Drumming his fingers softly on the counter as he was snapped from his thoughts by a voice, "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Iida Tenya, a pleasure to meet you."

"Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you." Izuku eyes squinted as he smiles underneath his mask, his head tilting to the side faintly as he fiddle with his pale fingers.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you wear the mask over your mouth?" Uraraka big eyes were lit with wonder as her head was tilted to the side, before widening in faint horror, "You don't have to answer though!"

A chuckle fell from his lips as he shook his head, gently placing his slender fingers over the mouthpiece, voice low and wistful, "Oh, it's no problem. I wear this because it keeps my quirk under control. It's not very nice when I don't wear it."

With the last word, the bell to signify the end of lunch as he pushed himself to his feet, smiling politely as he wandered back to his locker to put his container away. He grabbed his books for his next class but was stopped by a hand slamming on the locker next to his head, a voice growling out, "_Deku_…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Toxicity**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"_Deku_…"

Emerald meet furious ruby as his eyes were narrowed suspiciously, his face still contorted into an unwavering scowl. His voice was a loud whisper, it grating on Izuku's ears as he flinched slightly as the face in front of him got closer, "Where the fuck have you been? I thought you had wandered off and died from the attack several years ago… So where have you been nerd?"

Izuku eyes were wide with an underlining madness as a shiver ran down his spine, his brows knitted together, his voice uneasy as he fiddled with his fingers, "Uh… um… I've been out of the city, staying with family."

Izuku chewed on the inside of his cheek, hoping that Kacchan believed him. His intense stare drilled into him like a predator staring at its prey, waiting to attack. Izuku looked to the side as the taller male scoffed and walked away to class, Izuku following behind him as he sat in his seat, only for him to get straight back up. We were going to do training or battling or something along those lines, Aizawa didn't really state what.

A sigh broke through his rosy lips as he reached for the small black box that he had put in his bag before leaving that morning. He knew he would need these today. His ivory fingers gently fiddled with the box as he blinked owlishly at his 'hero' outfit, Shigaraki had to be responsible for this.

They stood in one of the various training simulator arenas as he adjusted the dark forest green hood on his head, the long green rabbit ears falling halfway down his back as large teeth covered his lower face like a mask. The teeth were abnormally large and pointed as it gave the overall outfit a villainous look, although the fact that it has rabbit's ears made it look twisted. Black fingerless gloves covered his arms and stopped just before his sleeveless hood, mid-bicep. Slim black slacks clung to his legs, a thin belt was fastened around his waist as it had many small satchels to hold things, in this case, the little black metal box. He wore his crimson sneakers on his feet and they were a bright contrast against the black slacks.

The glowing green wisps of his breathe curled over his mouthpiece as the teacher paired us up. Though due, to the class and teacher knowing very little about his quirk they paired him up with a pervert, Mineta. However, this training was battling and he had experience with this.

"Midoriya and Mineta, You're up!" Izuku let his hood cast a shadow over his upper face as he stepped into the small arena, emerald eyes glowing softly as he looked at the person in front of him with disgust. Such a vulgar and poor excuse for a hero. Mineta shook in fear, the green eyes the bared into him pierce his soul like a knife. Malicious intent curled off Izuku in a thin green shroud as he placed his gloved hand over his mouthpiece, standing in a fighting position.

He took a deep breath in, holding it in until it felt like his lungs would burst and then the match began. A thick green fog that grew in mass and density expelled from rosy lips as the mouthpiece was pulled down like a dam had broken. Mineta's eyes widened in horror as he ran away from the ominous emerald cloud that would simply knock him unconscious because the density having thinned over the distance that it had traveled.

Izuku scoffed softly at the coward, his fingers twitching towards the black box as he stopped himself from using it. He didn't want to kill him, but he could injure him. It'll be an accident.

A chuckle rose from his lips as he flicked open the black box, placing a thin cylinder between his lips as he grabbed a red lighter from the same box. The end of the stick burnt an angry red as his eyes flashed dangerously, breathing the chemicals as classmates gasped, "Sensei! We're not allowed to smoke at school, right?!"

"Eh… If it allows him to amp his power up I see no problem… I can always just interfere if it goes too far anyway…" Aizawa narrowed his tired eyes at Izuku, who ran at Mineta, dodging the purple sticky spheres that were being thrown rapidly. The cigarette hung loosely from his lips as he grabbed it from there and exhale a large cloud, the purple pervert perishing within the cloud as he collapsed to the ground, the cloud dispersing as the unconscious form breathed erratically.

Izuku flicked his hood off, dropping the cigarette as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Oops… I guess I gassed him too much… I'll take him to Recovery Girl, sensei."

Aizawa inclined his head as he grunted out, '_whatever_' before Izuku grabbed the pervert with reluctance and began his trip to the medical wing. Though he had to be quick in order to watch the rest of the fights and take notes in his book, he still had a mission to do.

After quickly explaining what happened to the purple pervert, Midoriya returned to class, notebook in hand as he watched the remaining pairs spar. He closed his notebook as the bell rung, signifying the end of class as we headed to the change rooms. Izuku slowly made his way to the change rooms, feet softly clicking on the tiles as he heard the group of boys chat, apart from two figures. He slowly began to peel his gloves off, revealing the many scars that he gained from spars with Shigaraki, eyes running over them before folding the gloves and placing them on the bench. Pulling the hood off his thin form as numerous scars like the ones on his arms decorated his chest and back like messy drawings in the sand. Grabbing his school shirt he slipped it on as he felt someone's gaze on him, leaving his shirt unbuttoned, he turned to meet ruby orbs, "See something interesting, Kacchan?"

Kacchan's gaze narrowed as he took several steps closer to Izuku, looming over him as he looked over the revealing scars, faint concern appearing in his crimson pools, "Ya family abuse you or something? Cause that's a fuck load of scars to get in two years."

The door to the change rooms shut with a click as the Izuku and stared at the remaining male in the room, voice low and tired sounding. His innocent façade disappearing like a pile of dust in the wind, a smirk on his thin rosy lips as he looked up at the other, "Hmm, I actually got these scars from training and some of the fainter ones were from _our old dead_ classmates."

Izuku ran a hand through his green curly locks as he looked up at Kacchan, the hand that was combing through his hair, reaching up to gently graze his fingers against his old bullies cheek. A faint fondness filled his emerald eyes as he grinned to the brink of it being maddening, thin wisps escaping his lips, "You've changed so much Kacchan, you'll be a great asset to the future events to come~"

Kacchan sneered as he stepped away from Izuku, scoffing as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Izuku to change in quiet. Izuku smiled smugly to himself as he had a vague idea of who would be good for candidates to convert to the League's side. However, it was too early into the mission to finalize these candidates and they may end up useless. He'd have to wait.

Waiting was the right way to play this game.

Fastening his buttons on his shirt, shrugging on his school coat and swapping his black slacks for the school grey ones. Collecting up his costume, he ran his tongue of his lips as he placed the items in his locker. A grin graced his rosy lips as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the change rooms, adjusting his school tie and chuckling. '_The enemy is always hidden beneath one's nose._'

The smirk on his face never faulting as he adjusted and placed his black mouthpiece on, slinging his school bag over his shoulder as he made his way back to the bar. His feet gently tapped on the ground, adjusting his backpack as he opened the dark oak door, it creaking out a faint squeal as he opened it fully. Ignoring the narrowed eyes on him as he walked up to the bar and sat down, breathing in the strong smell of alcohol in as it lingered in the air. Izuku's emerald eyes glowing softly as he looked at the purple mist, "Kurogiri, today was fun! I also have some very limited notes on a few of the classmates and I sent someone to the infirmary by 'accident'~"

Kurogiri's eyes narrowed slightly in amusement as a deep chuckle was heard from the purple haze, sitting the glass he was cleaning down on the bar, "Well, it's nice to know you're enjoyed your first day, but remember your mission and stay to it."

"I know 'Giri~ I just have to be good and get close before ripping there pretty lil' feelings to shreds~" Izuku giggled wickedly as he leaned further across the bar, "The only downside of this mission is the homework and the pros figuring me out... However, I haven't really made my day-bue to the world as a Villain... Speaking of, when will that be 'Giri?

Izuku tilted his head to the side as he blinked owlishly at the mist being, as a hand was placed in his green locks, ruffling the already untamable hair, "Soon... But you'll know when to make your appearance in our world, Midoriya."

The green-haired boy jumped at the sudden voice behind him, his emerald eyes meeting crazed red, Shigaraki. A pout was on firmly placed on the young boy's features as he huffed, a green cloud escaping out from the mouthpiece as he removed it. The material already eroding away and need of replacement. He pushed himself from the bar stool, grabbing his bag as he made his way to his room; one to retrieve a new mask and two to change out of this stiff uniform and get some practice done.

He dropped his bag onto the worn floor boards as they groaned in protests with every step he took into the room, fingers quickly unfastening his coat and buttoned shirt, tossing both onto his bed as he slipped on a tight fitting singlet. The article of clothing stuck to his thin form, showing the muscles that he had attained and the weight that he had lost over the years. Removing the grey slacks and switching them for a pair of dark forest green sweat pants and removing his shoes and socks and leaving his feet bare.

A shiver ran down his spine from the cold ground, green breath clouding in front of his face as he combed his fingers through his hair, making his way to the underground training room and the lab. He needed to test something out. That thing being that if it were possible to turn his gas into a liquid and use it as a consumable or injectable poison. Though in order to turn his gas into a liquid he'd need a sample, which is what he intends to do now.

The large metal door in front of him released a scream of protest as it was opened to reveal the divided room, the lab being on the left and the training area on the right. The room was divided by a brick wall with various targets on it. He rolled his shoulders as his bare feet carried him over to the lab area, his slender fingers running over bench as he picked up a test-tube and a cork. He poured a small amount of water into the bottom of the test-tube, where he then proceeded to breathe out a cloud of toxins into the tube, quickly putting the cork on as he swirled the gas and water in the tube.

The water gained a green colour as it dimly glowed from the toxins. He hummed in thought as he poured carborane acid into another tube, breathing out another cloud of green into the tube and closing it off. Swirling around the liquid as he placed them back down, observing the reactions for a moment before walking over to the train area.

He'd need to go out to collect some people to 'willingly' test the potency of the toxins alone. But that can simply be done tomorrow, so right now he'll train, do homework and rest. For this will be a long mission that'll test his patience and his affiances to be a threat to society.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toxicity**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

* * *

A groan tore through Izuku's lips as he stirred from his sleep, neck and back aching in protest as he lifted himself from his lab's desk. Though in that movement a blanket that was draped over his thin form fell to the floor, causing a thin smile to curl at his lips. Kurogiri must have put this on him, although the mist being could have taken him to bed. A sigh parted his lips as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, taking the test tube filled with a thick green liquid and swirling the substance around. He hummed softly as he placed it back down before rolling his shoulders and stretching out his stiff joints, before moving to the staircase to go back to the main bar.

The warm light hit his eyes as he squinted them, adjusting to the brightness as he strode over to the bar, hoisting him onto the seat as a small green bento was placed in front of him. Emerald eyes blinked slowly as he looked up at the mist figure, a smile curling up his lips as he giggled softly, "I'm starting to think you like to take on this '_mother-figure'_, Giri~"

A long sigh was heard from Kurogiri as he placed a plate with two pieces of toast in front of him. His deep voice coaxing Izuku as he rests his head on the palm of his hand, staring at the purple mist figure, "That is not the case though I will take on a parent figure if I deem it necessary. Now, eat, go shower and then be ready to leave for school."

Izuku placed the corner of toast in his mouth, nibbling at it as he kicked his feet slightly. His train of thought drifting as he hummed softly – unknown to him – Kurogiri listened to the mindless tune that drifted in the quiet bar, the sound wistful and soft like falling snowflakes. His slender fingers gently placed the last quarter of toast back on the plate, swinging his legs to the side as his feet gently landed on the ground.

Giving a faint wave over his shoulder as he ascended to his room, dragging his feet on the old floorboards as they groaned under his weight. Green luminescent clouds escaped his lips and curled and twirled in the air like it was dancing as he slid into his room, back pressed against the door as he peeled his shirt off.

A shiver ran down his spine as the cool air of his room cause his skin to prickle, shoulders trembling slightly as he made his way to his small bathroom, stripping away the rest of his clothes as he stepped into the shower. His breathe hitching in his throat as he turned on the shower, cold water hitting his thin form before it began to warm.

He let the water pelt against his back as he looked down at his arms, noticing all the scars on his arms from training when he first came here.

**. . . . .**

_Izuku a major thing you must work on when considering your own quirk is lung capacity. A way we can work this up is by improving your physical fitness and on breathing." Shigaraki listed off as he looked at the smaller, who was fiddling under the crimson gaze. The green hood hanging loosely off Izuku's frail form as he was led over to a bench with various sharp objects._

_"You'll train with other weapons to ensure your ability to defend and attack in future assignments. However, judging on your physical appearance, we have to work on muscles and stamina first," Shigaraki motioned to the entire room, a grin forming on his dry lips as Izuku questioned him with his eyes, "Now, run around the room until you can't feel your legs and once that happens... Keep going until I say stop."_

_Training continued like this for an entire year until he was able to wield every weapon thrown at him with ease, and he was able to hold his breath for just under five minutes. Though the training didn't leave him without scars, playing with sharp objects would leave there mark on you somehow, which most scars seemed to be on his arms and chest, although he had plenty all of his thin ivory skin._

_Although as time passed he was able to go on his first real mission, though it was small in comparison to others._

**. . . . .**

He was snapped from his thoughts as he shook his head faintly, his fingers combing through his damp hair as he released a green cloud into the air. Letting his head roll back as the spray of hot water hit his pale chest, cascading down it as his arm fell limply by his side. His fingers fisting and pulling at his locks as he grit his teeth, his other hand reaching up to switch off the water.

He only had to do this until the League attacks. He only has to see _him_ and put up with _him_.

He stepped out from the shower, reaching for a towel as he wrapped around his waist, letting the cool room to prick at his wet skin as he let his dripping feet leave a trail. Opening the bathroom door as he walked over to the UA uniform, letting his fingers brush over the material before turning to open his draws to grab a clean pair of boxers, sliding them on as he let the towel hanging on his shoulders. Droplets running down his chest, his hair replacing each droplet and letting the race restart from his shoulders and chest.

He used the towel to quickly dry his green curly hair, throwing the towel on his bed as he grabbed the white long sleeved shirt, sliding it on as he began to fasten the buttons. Slipping on the grey blazer and sliding on the grey slacks, putting on some black socks as he fastened his red sneakers. Flexing his fingers as he reached over to look at his damaged mouthpiece, a frown forming on his lips as he had forgotten to prepare another mask.

"Well… Looks like I'm gonna have to be cautious all day…" Izuku released an annoyed sigh, grabbing his backpack as he slung it over his shoulder, pocketing his phone as he descended the stairs to collect the bento he had left on the bar.

He slipped it into his bag, waving to Kurogiri as he left the bar, dragging his feet slightly as he reached up and fiddled with the black studs in his ear. Keeping his eyes down as he reached into his backpack, feeling around for a lollipop and smiling when he found one. He unwrapped the purple sweet as he stuck it between his lips, the school's gates appearing in view as he drew near.

He kept his head down, lips firmly clamped around the lollipop as he made sure he breathed softly from his nose, only faint green wisps escaping into the air. He continued to fiddle with his ear piercings as he wandered around the school, looking for his classroom as the door of Class 1-A loomed over him. He slowly slid the door open, emerald eyes looking around the room before making his way to his desk, eyes gazing out the window.

'I hope I can gather enough info before Shigaraki attacks this place. The League of Villains is counting on me, I will not let them down. I can't. I won't. I don't care what it takes.' Izuku was so lost in thoughts that he didn't know that a majority of the class was already in the room chatting amongst themselves.

He chewed on the lollipop stick that hung loosely between his lips, the door slamming open as the number one hero, Almight burst into the room. Izuku jumped slightly alongside with most of the class as they collected their hero suits and followed Almight.

Izuku blinked slowly as he looked at the brunette grinning at him, her pink tinted cheeks raised from her grin as her eyes sparkled. They were doing a simulated Hero vs Villain training. Funny thing was he was playing a Hero, nothing new with what he was currently doing. He rolled his eyes as he waited for the signal to run into the room with Uraraka.

The only real problem with the villains they were facing was that they were Bakugou and Iida, Bakugou being the main problem. Izuku and Gravity split up to find the bomb, but as he divided with Uraraka he was quickly confronted with a said blonde haired male. A sigh was drawn from his rosy lips as he was barely able to dodge Bakugou's explosive attack.

Izuku didn't really speak and mostly stuck to dodging as he tried to build up his gas. His eyes widening as he slammed into a wall, grunting as he quickly recovered and flipped the blonde onto his back. Jumping back as he exhaled a small green cloud, using it as a smokescreen and disappearing down one of the many halls.

Enraged screams echoing down the halls as he hid behind a wall, catching his breath as he listened to the screams, falling into a daze with what the blonde screamed, "Why are you running, Deku?! This fight would be over quick if you faced me!"

**. . . . .**

_He remembered his first mission. He could remember that night. The night one when his first mission was given to him and the night that he killed two people intentionally._

_He remembers it as if it were merely yesterday, the dark streets were lit with dim street lights as he followed behind a couple. This couple happened to know something that the League didn't like but they were a minor nuisance that could be dealt with. All he had to do was kill them._

_Shut them up, forever._

_So as he followed the pair home under the moonlight he clenched his hands tighter around the knife in his hoodie pocket, breathing out a faint green cloud as he felt the shadow of the couple's house cover him in an inky black._

_He crouched low as he made his way to one of the windows, a black abyss on the other side as he used the knife to help snap the lock off. He quietly opened the window, slipping into the room as his feet gently landed on the ground. Closing the window as he looked around the dark room, a thin figure curled up under the covers of their bed._

_Izuku froze, his body going stiff as he hesitantly took a step closer to the figure, his emerald eyes meeting the face of a young boy with mid-neck black hair, his thin lips parted slightly as faint snores were heard. He felt his body slowly relax as he let his feet gently touch the carpet as he made his way out of the dark room, like a shadow disappearing into dark hall._

_He released a soft sigh of relief, the tension in his muscles vanishing as he slinked his way to the room at the end of the small hall, the floorboards under the carpet creaking softly under his weight. His thin fingers tightened around the knife in his hand as he wrapped his other around the door knob, slowly turning it as he quietly opened it. He stood in the doorway, silently waiting as he was listening for cues that they were asleep._

_After waiting for several minutes he felt his heart harden as his emerald eyes dulled, twisting the knife in his hand as he hooked his finger on his mouth piece and pulled it down. He left the green wisps glow in the dark room as he moved closer to the couple in their bed, exhaling a large cloud into the room as he plunged the knife down on the male's chest. Feeling the bone crack as he stabbed through the sternum of the man's chest, his eyes snapping open as blood pooled from his mouth. He pushed the hilt of the blade press harshly against the man's chest before pulling it out harshly._

_His eyes flickered over to the woman who lay next to him, her eyes half-lidded as she gasped for breath as the green mist entered her lungs, attacking her lung lining like sand storm as it withered them. His dull green eyes met her red as he got up and walked around the bed, leaning over her as she tried to push him away, he attempts futile. His gloved hand gently grabbed the wrist that was trying to push him away, his hand quivering slightly as he quietly mumbled gently, "Don't fight… I'll make it quick."_

_With that fat tears rolled from the woman's eyes as Izuku adjusted the knife in his hand, resting the end of the blade over her heart as he pushed down, easily cutting through the flesh as if it were soft butter. Her crimson eyes widening as they dulled to a murky colour, the life having drained from her._

_Izuku moved his mouth piece back in place as he slowly removed the blade from her chest, scarlet decorating the silver blade as he flicked the blade in the direction of the floor, removing some of the blood. He slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door softly as he re-entered the room with the boy in it, reopening the window as he looked over to the boy to see the same crimson eyes as his mother stare back at him._

_This boy was now alone. He had caused it._

_With that he slipped from the window, leaving a bloody handprint on the window as he ran from the building, disappearing into the dark of the night._

**. . . . .**

Izuku was snapped from his memories with a sharp punch to the gut, coughing as he stumbled back several meters. His eyes narrowed into slits as he bared his teeth and growled lowly at the blonde in front of him. He quickly took up a defensive position as waited for the other to attack again.

But only did he realise his mistake when Kacchan's lips curled into a manic grin, laughing as he wrapped his fingers around the pin on his grenade gauntlets. He gasped as a green cloud curled from his lips, fists clenching as he looked around the narrow hallway, unable to escape the blast that was about to occur.

His emerald eyes widened in horror as screams through his earpiece went unheard as he braced his arms in front of his face, closing his eyes tightly as the explosion bubbled out the gauntlet, shooting towards him like a firework as he felt it hit his forearms. He grits his teeth as the skin on his forearm bubbled and popped under the heat that was pushed against him, his back breaking through several walls as something sharp and long pierce his side.

He gasped for breath as dust covered the area like a thick fog, coughing up some blood as he tried to pull himself from the metal rod that was coated in his blood, crimson running down his chin like a stream. Izuku unevenly breathed as the dust finally settled back to the ground and he was finally able to pull himself from the metal rod that was buried in debris.

An animalistic growl tore from his split lip as he pressed his hand to his freely bleeding wound, a dark figure moving towards him as he pushed himself onto unsteady feet. His emerald eyes meeting ruby as he shakily took another defensive position, he couldn't take up an offense due to his wounds he was struggling to breathe regularly due to the rod possibly puncturing his lung.

_He was an idiot. He thought he'd gotten better. He's so stupid! Master! Shigaraki! Kurogiri! I'm a failure! I'll always be useless! I can't even beat Kacchan… I'm a useless villain._

Izuku began to blink rapidly as he struggled to keep his legs struggled to support himself, falling to his knees as he pressed his hands to his wound, coughing harshly as blood splattered on the ground. Rushed footsteps moving closer to him as he continued to hack and splutter out more blood onto the stained ground. His vision waved as he shakily lifted his head, his blurry vision meeting concerned crimson as his sight faltered and began to turn black.

_This was a failure, he's been practicing so hard. Why? Why couldn't he beat him! He wasn't supposed to weak anymore._

"So…. Why?" His words were a faint whisper as he collapsed to the ground, a steady puddle of blood pooling around his thin figure.


	5. Chapter 5

T**oxicity**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

* * *

The dying orange rays of the sun met his half-lidded eyes, his chest heavy with an uncomfortable weight as he softly let a sigh pass his lips, a faint rapping on the door that was barely audible. His gaze slowly traveled to the door as it cracked open, emerald eyes meeting his own as they swirled with a warmth that was as sweet as honey, thin lips curved into a caring smile that would always remain the same towards him. Her dark forest green locks semi-tired up as the loose strands framed her round face, her small figure moving into the room as she gently lay her hand upon his.

He grimaced as he looked down at his scarred hands, a frown twitching at his lips as this woman – his mother – gently brushed her soft round fingers over his knuckles as the frown on his lips quirked up slightly. He loved his mother's touch, it was caring and warm and felt as if she'd love him indifferently.

He turned over his hand, his fingers interlocking with her smaller one, hand trembling with a storm of emotions. Her other hand cupping his cheek as he leaned into the warm touch, the heat from her hand coursing through his body like a fire that would melt a frozen stream. His words soft and murmured as the warmth in the room slowly disappeared being replaced with a bitter cold feeling as if it was snuffed out like a fire. His lips trembled along with his words that rolled from his lips, "...Mum... I'm sorry..."

Izuku's eyes snapped open, a choked gasp leaving his lips as he looked around the darkening room. Trembling fingers shaking as he gently traced his fingers over the side of his face were his mother was touching, the skin cold compared to her touch and was interrupted with a mask being placed over his nose and mouth to vent out his poison gases. The faint hum of another person let his gaze snap over to Recovery Girl, a faint smile upon her lips, "Hello Midoriya, I was able to stop the eternal bleeding and heal the tissue, however you did have a punctured lung so your quirk has caused minor damage to some of your organs but that was easily fixed. However, due to this wound being relatively harmful, you'll have to take things slowly and allow your body to heal the remaining damage. You may leave but," She looked away to dig in her draws as she turned to look back at him, handing him a slip, "Give this to your guardian, it has my number and the schools if anything causes your condition at the moment to worsen. I'd also like it if your guardian came and picked you up. Can you tell me their number?"

Izuku let his uneven breathing slow as he slowly pushed himself into an upright position, back resting against the pillows as he relayed Kurogiri's number to the nurse. He turned away from the nurse as she shuffled out of the room, his emerald eyes watching as the remaining of the sun's rays sunk beneath the horizon. The faint warm glow causing his chest to flutter as he let a soft smile grace his lips.

He flicked off the sheets on his legs, swing his limbs over the edge of the bed as he let his sock cover feet touch the tiled ground. Slowly standing to his feet as he pressed his hand to his bandaged rib, breathing in slowly as he released the pressure with a mild discomfort. The mask still attached to his face was quickly disregarded as he kept his lips sealed, only letting small swirls of green release from his nose.

The door slid open to reveal Recovery Girl, a faint smile on her aged lips, "You're guardian will be here shortly, please take a seat and wait."

Izuku sat back on the bed, finger's nervously tapping against his thigh as eight minutes ticked by, a faint rapping on the door causing his actions to freeze. The door slowly sliding open to reveal a man in his mid-twenties; black locks that were hued with a faint purple that reached down to his mid-neck, honey gold eyes and a sharp jawline, his slender form being refined with a small number of muscles that were hidden under the formal clothes he wore. His deep voice rumbling in the air as a faint smile quirked at his pale lips, "Izuku, it's good to see you doing alright but please do be careful. You worry me sometimes."

A faint pout formed on his lips as he looked away from the man, fiddling with the sheets on the bed as he mumbled back, "I'm sorry 'Giri, I don't mean to worry you."

"Never mind that, I'm just glad you're okay. Now, come on, let's get home." Kurogiri ushered for Izuku to get to his feet, the boy doing so slowly as he followed behind the taller man. His gaze directed towards the floor as a tightened feeling filled his chest as if the oxygen had thickened and was slowly suffocating. He pressed his palm flat against his chest as his finger curled into the fabric, teeth grinding on each other as he breathing was ragged. A thick green cloud leaving his lip as his pace slowed, Kurogiri stopping to look at Izuku, a frown forming on his thin lips.

Kurogiri strode over to Izuku, placing his hand on the boys back as he rubbed circles, speaking softly to Izuku, "Is there a reason why you are fretting, Midoriya?"

The darkening halls of the school were quiet as his illuminating green wisps escaped into the air, his breath choppy as he slowly relaxed from the soothing rub on his back. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he clenched his fist until his knuckle were white, "I failed… I wasn't strong enough… I should have easily wiped the floor with him but in the end, I still haven't changed. I'm still nothing compared to him, I'm still weak."

"Midoriya," Kurogiri placed his slender fingers on Izuku's head, ruffling his curling green locks as he spoke soothingly, "Don't let one defeat keep you down, there are always other battles to fight and you will win some and lose some, but in the end… You'll always have us by your side."


	6. Chapter 6

**Toxicity**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

* * *

Izuku withheld his laughter as he shook out his wet burnt locks, the foul smell of burning hair floating in the air like smog. His chest heaving with laughter as an illuminating cloud rolled from his lips and left him in a shroud. His freckled cheeks stung as the cool water ran down his face, letting a hand run through his knotted locks.

This'll teach him to not fall asleep at his bench, he didn't realize how much of a surprise it is to wake up with one side of your head on fire. He shook his head as he looked into the broken mirror, eyes narrowing as he inspected the faint burns and the singed hair, grumbling under his breath, "I'm going to have to get Giri to neaten it up..."

His emerald eyes shifting as they looked over his thin form, a frown working its way onto his lips as he turned on his heel, heading towards the stairs. Izuku let a soft sigh pass his lips as he made his way into the bar, Kurogiri standing behind the bar polishing glasses. He slumped onto one of the bar stools, his nose scrunched up at the stench from his hair, meeting Kurogiri's gaze before motion to his hair, "Giri... I need you to fix my hair up..."

The mist figure let a heavy sigh pass from his lips as he placed the rag and glass on the bench. Walking over to a near draw and pulling out a pair of scissors, faintly grumbling, "Now if your hair turns out to look like Shigaraki's you can't blame me. I'm not a hairdresser, I'm a bar tender." Izuku let a grin curl up at his lips as he shrugged his shoulders softly, eyes beaming as he looked at the other, "It's okay, Giri~ I'm sure you'll do a splendid job. After all, you are quite amazing!"

The mist had a faint pink tinge to his purple hued body, chuckling softly as he let his misty form disperse, his honey coated fingers trying to untangle the knots in the boy's curly hair. Rolling his molten gold eyes as his deep voice rumbled in the room, "Sit still, if you want it to look well."

Izuku hummed as he gently kicked his legs, the snipping of the scissors reaching his ear as he feels the weight of his hair change. The evergreen strands falling on his shoulders and the wooden floor as he let his mind wander. So far, he has found out the basic knowledge of his classes quirks and how they work. Although he needs a little more info, though he had a small hunch that his time at the school may come to an end soon.

"All done, Izu," Kurogiri brushes his fingers across Izuku's shoulders as he knocked off the stray hairs clinging to the singlet, eyes admiring his work, "It least it doesn't look like Shigaraki's."

A smirk curled at Giri's lips as Izuku jumped off the seat, twirling to face the other man and lunging at him, wrapping his arms around the taller man, "Thanks Giri~!"

Said man blushed faintly as he ruffled the freshly cut hair as Izuku uncoiled his arms. Beaming up at Kurogiri as he turned on his heel, "Now, I have to prepare for school tomorrow and finalise some notes on my classmates!"

Izuku wondered to his room, combing his fingers through his hair as he let thin wisps of green escape from his lips. He had improved on being able to control how much he releases into the air, though he still can't turn it off completely. He opened his door to his room as he entered, eyes gazing around his dark room that only had a bed, a small desk and a set of draws. He spent more of his time in the lab then in his actually room, but he still had one due to being carried in here every time he passed out from training or from doing several all-nighters.

He walked over to his desk, fingers running with the grain of the wood as he flicked open his not book, a smirking curling at his lips as he chuckled lowly. He ran his fingers down the messy notes, a long list being on the page as very few were marked as candidates – two to be exact – and his green eyes swirled with mischief.

His eyes zeroing on a name as a sigh passed his lips, he'd start with him.

'_Shoto Todoroki'_

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers~! I just want to inform you that future chapters will not be published quickly and I was transfering this story over from my other account on Wattpad.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, favourite and follow~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	7. Izuku's Quirk

**Toxicity**

**Izuku's Quirk**

* * *

**Quirk:** _Noxious Breathe_

_Instead of carbon dioxide that is exhaled, a thick toxic gas that attacks the surrounding air and any other living thing around, but the gas doesn't hold its form for more than a few minutes if the gas isn't constantly being fueled by the host. If the gas is released in a small dose to something living, it may render the person unconscious or struggle with respiratory problems. The effects of the gas can be amplified by other chemicals that are infused into the gas, for instance smoking a cigarette can cause interesting results due to it amplifying the toxins in the cigarette and sending it out into the air around the host. The host has a thick casing around their lung in order for the toxins not to cause internal damage to other organs in the body, and any added toxins have no effect (smoking won't cause any problems to his body for example). Due to the inability to 'turn off' his quirk, he manufactured with the help of the league a mask that could prevent the toxins seeping through, however, the toxins erode the material of the mask so the mask must be replaced every once in a while. _

_Now, some vague (sorta) insight into how Izuku originally activated his quirk is when he was fleeing from classmates (he got away) but he stumbled into an alley and initially started having a panic attack. Also, this tricked his body into thinking he was in a grave danger that was more life-threatening than being beaten by classmates (although they vaguely responsible too). However, due to Izuku already being the anxious kid he is, was triggered into another panic attack when he heard his classmates whispering about him, thus his body started to release the cloud of toxins, and due to the fact he was trying to calm down himself, he hadn't realised that he had basically gassed the entire class (apart from Kacchan who was sick or ditching or something). Also, the reason why Izuku felt like he was drowning to begin with when his quirk first manifested, was due to the lining that was forming on his lungs and the adaptation to changing the makeup of carbon into something much poisonous. _

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**I just realised I forgot to add in the description of Izuku's quirk in the earlier chapters and thought I'd just devote this page to it. Also, if you have any questions about his quirk, I will gladly answer any of them. I may also change/alter this description or add to it.**

**KillerAkuma Destorying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Toxicity**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

* * *

Shoto Todoroki; half hot and half cold.

Izuku chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the notes he had made about the peculiar individual; though as he stared at them, something seemed off. Like he was missing something; that he overlooked something important about Endeavor's creation. He narrowed his emerald eyes as he huffed out a green cloud, throwing the pencil away from himself with frustration as he arched his back in his seat, "I'm missing something... A numerical figure in this complicated equation... Shoto; blunt, aloof, quiet, dislikes his left side, hates his father...Hates his father~"

A giggle rose from his lips as he sat up straight and clapped his hands together, a grin curling his mouth as his eyes ignited with a maddening amusement. His slender fingers gently traced the rough sketch of Shoto's face, humming softly as he ran his tongue over his rosy lips, voice low and wistful, "I'll have you Shoto Todoroki; you'll be my first trophy of many~"

He slowly closed his notebook; pushing himself from his desk as he adjusted his pastel green hoodie, his eyes softening as they landed on the bouquet of white baby-breath flowers on his bed. His bare feet softly padded on the wooden floorboards as he bent down to scoop them gently into his arms; treating them like fracturing glass that would break into millions from the wind brushing against them. The soft petals tickling his jaw as he slowly made his way out of his room but not before putting on black flats, descending into the bar as his evergreen gaze looked at the mist figure behind the bar; Kurogiri's voice deep and soothing to the ears, "Ah, you're going there... I'll warp you there."

"Thanks Giri, but I feel like walking there today," Izuku quietly made his way through the bar, his black shoes tapping on the ground as he the warm rays of the sun peeked over the tall buildings, "I'll be back before dark, Giri~"

With that he began his trek; the flowers carefully still trapped in his arms as he stopped in front of a large white building, it looming over him as he released a shaky sigh. He slowly moved his stiff limbs towards the entrance and to the front desk, trying not to tighten the hold on the flowers as he spoke to the woman in reception, "I-I'm here to see Inko Midoriya..."

Dark brown eyes softened as she looked at him, her voice soft as she smiled wistfully, "She's in room 43."

Izuku inclined his head as he slowly dragged his feet down the hall, adjusting the bouquet of flowers he carried, swallowing his nervousness as he softly slide the door open. A faint breeze ruffled his green locks as the white curtains danced in the wind; eyes softening as his feet softly tap on the tiled ground, a small smile forming on his lips as he placed the bouquet on the bed side table. Tired but loving evergreen eyes met his own, plump lips curling into a warm smile as he pulled a chair closer to the bed, his voice soft like the breeze that licked his cheeks, "Hi mum... How have you been?"

A wheeze of a laugh escaped her lips; gently reaching out to grasp Izuku's hand as her voice was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper, "I'm... good, what about... you, honey?"

"I've been good, I got into the hero course in UA and I've been learning to control my quirk," Izuku paused as he grasped his mother's hands with both of his, squeezing them as a guilt bubbled in his chest, "...I'm sorry... I wish I could have prevented that... this from ever happening."

Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep his voice from wavering; the shifting of sheet met his ears as a small warm hand gently cupped his cheek, a soothing voice rolling over his form, "Izu-honey, it wasn't your...fault, it was merely... an accident... It's okay, once you earn enough... We can afford a... lung transplant or better treatment... But please do keep going to school...Do your best and m-make me proud~"

Izuku sniffled as he took in his mother appearance - like it may be the last - her eyes shone with a radiating warmth and fondness but they had faint bags beneath them pointing towards her being tired, her evergreen hair reached past her chest but was pulled up into a messy bun today, her old plump form was slimmer and more frail looking, her skin once a peachy colour was paler and her chest heaved with the effort to expanded and constrict; a thin tube hooked on her ears to her nose assisting with her breathing. Even though the months she had spent in this place, time had yet to fully grasp her in his hands only making minor changes to his mother's natural beauty.

The teen leant into his mother's touch; a sigh parting his lips as the guilt that had settled in his lungs threaten to bubble from his lips and suffocate him. He didn't mean too; she was the last one he ever wanted to hurt and yet fate had a funny way with screwing with him.

"You brought me more flowers, they're beautiful, honey," Inko gently pulled Izuku closer as she left a soft kiss to Izuku's forehead; said boy trying to keep his composure as the tears brimmed in his eyes. He wish he could change this; no matter how many times his mother comforted him, he knew it was his fault. It was always his fault; that's what everyone in the pass had told and beaten into him, "Though is there a reason why you always give me these white flowers?"

"Baby-breath flowers are a symbol of everlasting love, pureness, and innocence; I think it describes you, mum." He gently brushed his slender fingers against her cheeks, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to her forehead. He slowly pulled away as he collect the bouquet; throwing out the old bouquet and replacing it with the new one.

He flashed a warm smile at his mother; dragging his feet back over to her bedside as he sat back down in the stiff chair, clasping her hands firmly as his words rolled off his tongue like honey, "I love you mum, so, so very much..."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and it's slightly a different pace and way I have decided to write this chapter. I had someone comment that I should show more humanity or something (thank you for the suggestion!), which overall made me bring this into this story. I do apologize for the short chapters but I'll try to make them longer later on and we're slowly making our way to the USJ attack! **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, follow or favourite~!**

**KillerAkuma destroying her way outer here~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Toxicity**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Izuku's head was hung low as he wiped away the faintly flowing crystals from his eyes, walking down the mostly quiet hall of the hospital and to the exit. The breeze hit his face and the faintest of a smile curled at his lips as he adjusted the black surgical mask, emerald eyes looking sadly at the ground before gradually rising to watch as the sky turned an orange hue. He did enjoy his time with his mother; too bad, he can't help her.

He was already placed upon a path that would inevitably lead to not only his but also his mother's demise. Wiping away a stray tear that escaped his eye he slowly made his trek home, eyes solely focusing on the sky as he watched clouds slowly roll in the vast heaven. A content sigh passing his lips as he momentarily closed his eyes, listening to the faint click of his shoes and the white noise of traffic and mindless chatter. He really did bask in the everyday lives of normality; it was such a foreign thing in his world of villains. A bittersweet feeling swirled in his chest as his eyes lids fluttered open, the gravel on the road crunching faintly under his feet as the roar of engines and the screeching of tires met his ears.

Emerald eyes stared blankly at a car as it hopelessly tried to stop before smashing into his form; a cold rush hitting him square in the chest as fear was slowly processed in his brain. Everything had slowed down as he attempted to get out of the way, his reaction being too slow as he clenched his fists as he waited for his entire body to blossom with pain.

Though it never came.

He felt like he was floating as something cold was holding onto him, embracing him in a coolness that was refreshing like the smell of fresh mint. His eyes fluttered shut as all noise was drowned out, replaced with an erratic beating heart that thumped louder than roaring thunder. The fear that encased his joints in ice began to thaw as no pain racked his form. He could feel his fringe brush over his cheeks and the warm breath that shifted his forest green hair; warm and cool snakes wrapping around his thin form as all sound crashed against his ears like finally rising from the depths of water.

His ivory lids slowly fluttered open as his gaze met odd coloured eyes of a boy that merely stared at him with mild concern. He felt the faintest burn on his arm as he laid on the cement with people gathering around; his emerald gaze fixated to the person who saved him; his target.

Shoto Todoroki.

His lungs constricted as his breath was stolen by the wind; the formation of words disintegrated into dust as Todoroki's right hand was outstretched to him. Without a thought buzzing in his head, he curled his fingers around the other's; the taller male pulling him to his unsteady feet.

"Midoriya. You should be more careful." A monotonous voice laced with the faintest of concern broke the dam of drowned out white noise as it grated on his ears.

The panic that had course through his system returned with less intensity from the concerned gibberish leaving the onlookers mouths. A faint scowl contorted his features as he subconsciously moved closer to his classmate; evergreen eyes trained to the ground as he made sure his mask was securely covering his lower face. Tightening his grip on Todoroki's hand as his brows knitted together in concentration as he felt his breath get slightly more labored as the second past.

A harsh tug broke him from his panic as he was pulled from the sea of people as they ran away from the noise; confusion swirling in his eyes but quickly was changed to a twisted glee as the opportunity had appeared for him to start his plan to make Todoroki switch sides. A large grin twisted his lips upwards into a maddening grin underneath his mask as they came to a halt; his grin quickly softening as his hand was released.

"Th-Thanks, Todoroki… You really saved me more than once then." Izuku's cheeks flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck; pulling at the hem of his hoodie as Todoroki merely shifted slightly as he responded.

"It wasn't a problem, Midoriya," The monotonous teen's blue and grey eye bore a whole right into his chest as Izuku nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to not to make direct contact with him. He let a thin green cloud curl from his lips as he took off the black surgical mask, smiling almost sadly at the teen.

"But it would've if you hadn't of saved me," His gaze met Todoroki's before wandering off, voice low and filled with sorrow and regret, "If you didn't help me I wouldn't be able to pay off my mum's hospital bills and then she wouldn't get the right treatment and then she would… So, thank you, you're my hero Todoroki."

The two coloured orbs widened but the emotions behind them were hard to read because so many were flickering in his mismatched eyes. It was only really when the conflict teen stood still that Izuku took in his appearance; there was bruise forming on his jaw alongside some faint burns and his clothing was dirty. Without thinking about what he was doing his fingers gently trace the injury, orbs fixated on it as a frown adorned his lips.

"Your father shouldn't do this to you," Todoroki flinched away from the touch slightly as his gaze met Izuku's, "He doesn't deserve you…"

He caressed the injure area with tenderness as he tried his best not to harm him further, voice even as it was laced with the faintest amount of anger, "He shouldn't be a hero… He should pay for the harm he caused…"

Todoroki's eyes narrowed slightly at Izuku's words; really thinking and processing them as the other retracted his hand from his face. The smaller teen flashing a warm smile before putting his face mask back on, voice soft as his phone rang, "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go… That's my guardian calling. I'm running late home. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Todo~"

Izuku waved to the teen as he turned on his heel and ran off; Shoto remained where he was for a while before looking down at his hand as his fingers curled into a fist. '_That man does deserve to pay, he ruined everything…_'


End file.
